A Plaguing Sickness: The Race for the Cure!
Something is wrong Shade, a teenager in all black was laying on a couch, shivering. His body was trying to fight off an infection. To add insult to illness, Shade's near perfect healing didn't help his immune system. His girlfriend, Loran, was keeping an eye on the man's vital data, ensuring that they didn't fall too low, or spike too high. "I'm trying dear. I know you don't like this, but you need to relax." A knock came at the door as it opened to show Aki carrying Ray on her back. "Loran, i need help!" Aki said crying as she put Ray on the other couch. "What's going on?" Loran asked, scared. Shade, meanwhile, was getting worse. Ray was starting to burn up and getting worse as well. "I don't know, it seems that their body has contracted a virus but I don't know what type it is." Aki said as she looked at both Ray and Shade. "From these two cases, I think the virus can only infect Hollow-types, such as demons and Vizard. In other words, it overrides their healing factor." Loran said, knowing the effects of the rare disease. Aki looked at Ray and Shade then decided to use her Zanpaktuo to try and puify it like a normal soul which worked but only for a few minutes before it returned once again. "It seems that this virus cannot be stoppedby spirit energy which means my Kido is useless." Aki said groaning. Loran walked around for a moment. "There is one cure, but it's hard to find, and it's not of this world." "Hmm, I figured you would say that but we need someone to stay here and continue to do this in order to slow down the spread." Aki said worryingly. "We can't stay behind forever. If we wait too long, they will die. Well, Ray will, but Shade will be back." Loran started to panic. "Besides, viral immunity will allow the virus to adapt to your Kido, and negate it's effectiveness." Aki growled and look at Loran,"What do you suggest we do?" Aki asked. "I don't have the answer to that. The best idea would be to run to Hueco Mundo and get that herb." Loran said, still panicing. "Alright, Myst we're counting on you to watch these two!" Aki said grabbing Loran's hand and running. Myst entered the room, and scratched her head. "What the?" Loran ran to keep pace, afraid that Shade would die before they got home. Aki growled as she used her Zanpaktuo abilities to open a warp gate into Hueco Mundo, they both entered. "Aki, we need something like a rose, but it has no thorns on it, and the flower is black as the sky." Loran began scanning the area. "Odds are, there aren't that many here, so we need to do some looking." "I believe the best place to look for them would be deep inside the menos forest." Aki said as she opened another one and both entered as they landed right in the middle while at the same time keeping their spirit energy's under control to not disturb the menos. "Be careful, and don't get jumpy here. One false step, and we can kiss any hope of saving our loves, goodbye." Loran wispered. "I know that Loran but if we even make any mistake the menos in there will be on us like ants." Aki said as she started her serch for the flower. "I wish we could get some light in here, but Menos are insane creatures." Loran said walking around, searching for the flower. "Trust me, even a small light and they will come." Aki said as they passed through some of the trees. "Where do you think the flower is?" Loran wispered, as not to awaken the Menos. "Something tells me that it's either in the middle of the forest or at the edge." Aki said worrying about Ray and Shade. "Figures. I just hope we can find it soon. And may Bael help us if Myst tries to drink their blood." Loran said, trying to keep calm. "Don't worry about it, if I'm right then they'll be fine." Aki said, suddenly they both saw hollows but there was something wrong with them as they also showed the same symptoms of the virus. "What the? How massive is the outbreak getting?" Loran said, a little louder than what she had been. "Hmm, this must be the same virus that's affected Ray and Shade too which means that whatever is causing this virus is around here." Aki said smiling. "Let's get moving. If it spreads any further, our boyfriends are done for." Loran said, wanting to find a cure for the disease, before it kills Shade. "And Ray." Aki said as she and Loran continued moving forward. "Dear Lord. How big is this place? At this rate, we'll never find it." Loran said, not looking at the ground. She tripped over a small rock, and crashed into the sandy ground below. "Sh!t. I think I broke my ankle." Aki looked at her and knew there was no time to heal so she made Loran piggy-back on her and kept on going. "I think I can see what we're looking for. Over to the left." Loran said, praying she was right. Aki stopped and looked more then realized that there was a perticular hollow that was giving out very weird spiritual pressure,"Oh great, we found the virus but where's the plant?" Aki asked. Loran began to panic. "There is always option two. Get a sample of the virus, and make a homemade cure." "That seems way too risky considering that your injured and I'm carrying you." Aki said but then suddenly she looked around where the hollow was that the flower was growing on the hollow itself underneath it's stomach. "I think my gravity powers can pull the flower off and bring it in." Loran began meditating, as she released her zanpakto. For once in my life, let something go right!. Aki continued to carry her as the power started to pull one of the flowers off, suddenly out of nowhere the hollow roared and summoned out more than five menos out of the forest,"Oh great, Loran keep it going I'll handle the menos." Aki said as she put Loran down and shunpo'd towards them slashing their cloaks. Loran felt the impact with the ground, but tried not to let her meditation snap. God, for just this once, let this go right, please. I beg you, please. Aki growled as she slashed the heads of the menos but more kept on coming and coming, suddenly Aki felt a powerful surge of spirit energy coming from the back of her and she flipped into the air and was able to deflect a cero that was blasted behind her into another menos. Loran felt the flower inch closer, and closer. Almost there. Just a little more. Aki got a rude awakening when the virus hollow jumped out of nowhere and attacked her, Aki felt the virus corsing through her entire body but Aki was able to slash the hollow and make the flower go towards Loran. Loran grabbed the flower and pulled herself up, and grimaced in pain. "Aki, you ok?" "Besides from the virus coursing through my vains, yeah I'm okay." Aki said as she got up but started sweating heavily like Ray and Shade did. "Alright, come here. I need to open the Senkaimon, but my leg's broken, and I can't move over to you." Loran said, trying to stand. ''It's bad. but Shade comes first. I can take it. '' Aki started walking but suddenly the same hollow bit down hard on Aki's shoulder before Aki permantly destroyed it but she was very sick as she fell to her knees and started dropping sweat from her face. "C'mon! Stay awake! Don't fall asleep." Loran said, crawling at a slow pace, over to her friend. Aki tried to stand up again but couldn't as the sweat was coming in river loads down her face,"I don't know how much i was infected with but it's starting to affect my entire body." Aki said as her eyes started turning red slowly. Loran stabbed her Zanpakto in the ground, opening a Senkaimon home. The two fell into the portal, and arrived in the house. "I got to work on the antidote, and if this fails, it's all over." she crawled to the kitchen, and pulled herself up enough to begin working. Aki got up as she actually started shaking like she had a seciure but she was able to continue trying to heal Shade and Ray as she herself was starting to bleed from her body slowly. Loran had to be careful, as one wrong step could kill the three sick ones. "I just need to cook it for a few more moments, and it'll be good." Shade, knowing that it could kill him, began chanting in his demonic way, trying to purge Aki and Ray of the virus, using his little remaining power. "Don't worry about me, just focus on them. Am I clear Loran?" "Shade, you can't die again. I won't let you." Loran replied as she slowly carried the cure to the victims. "Drink this Aki, then give some to Ray." Aki nodded weakly as she was able to drink some making her body fully healed then she forced the cure to go down Ray's body as suddenly the energy actually began to reject Ray's body causing Ray to shake as his body was being destroyed from the inside out. "What's going on? Is Shade's spell causing this? Shade! Stop chanting!" Loran screamed, trying to alert Shade to what was going on. Shade did as he was told, but the energy toll was great, and his illness attacked him harder than before, promting Loran to force the rest of the cure down his throat. Ray was grabbing the sofa as his head started to bleed, Aki forced down the cure by tounge kissing Ray which made the cure go straight down his throat calming down Ray as his body stopped shaking. Shade sat up and hugged Loran, as tightly as he could. "I know how badly your leg hurts, cause I felt you return, and I just knew. I can't tell you how much I love you for what you had to do." Ray opened his eyes and looked at Aki who was crying and smiling at the same time, he then smiled back as he feel asleep.